Las lagrimas que detuvieron el tiempo
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: Los Dioses de la muerte tienen 3 reglas: No deben vigilar a un solo mortal en específico. Por ningún motivo deben sentir el sentimiento de amor hacia alguien mas y la mas importante, no deben llorar. Pero te dire que existió uno que rompió las tres. Dedicada a Javi. [Riren] [Au] [OoC] [Reencarnación] [Precuela de Las alas que nunca nunca se encontraron.]


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama y yo solo utilizo los personajes y la temática del mundo de los titanes para crear historias por mi parte. Ademas que este One-shot esta __**inspirado **__en un manga shojo titulado Gnageku Shinigami._

_**PAREJA: **__RIVAILLE Y EREN._

_**DEDICADA: **__Este One-shot va para el lindo de **Javi**; Muchas gracias por compartir hermosas imágenes y dous angst... _Peeeeero_ obviamente que también **va para todas ustedes** hermosas lectoras que con cada hermoso detalle que me dan me motivan a seguir hacinado lo que me gusta y apasiona a mas no poder, me alegra que mis fics les guste aunque me tardo una maldita eternidad en actualizar. ¡LAS AMO! son las mejores._

_**ADVERTENCIAS: **__Auto corrector is back(?). ¡Ah! y tal vez un poco de Ooc pero Yolo._

_**GÉNERO: **__Yaoi, si no te gusta dale en la equis de arriba y ve youtube para amar a los hermosos de Pewdipie y Rubius, OH YEAH BB._

**_... _**

* * *

….

_O N E - S H O T_

_" Las lagrimas que detuvieron el tiempo."_

_Las reglas de este mundo son._

_Numero uno: No debes vigilar a un solo mortal en especifico, son todos o nadie._

_Numero dos: Por ningún motivo debes sentir el sentimiento de "amor" hacia alguien mas._

_Numero tres: No debes llorar._

_Pero te dire algo, estoy orgulloso de haber roto las tres._

* * *

_. . . . . ._

* * *

Vacío, así es como yo me sentía; Cada vez que veo el reloj de arena de aquel muchacho yo… comienzo a entristecerme.

–Oye Rivaille ¿ya viste?.– Aquella había sido la voz de mi asistente que respondía al nombre de Hanji Zoe, ella se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofá azul marino colocado en el gran salón principal donde en una gran mesa de cristal del mismo largo del lugar estaban colocados en fila millones de relojes de arena, algunos ya se encontraban vacíos y otros en ese proceso. –Se ha movido, al fin comienza otro trabajo.–

Honestamente no quería ver de quien era el dueño de aquel brillante reloj, tenia miedo ya que, pronto, en algún lugar, alguien morirá.

–Es hora de que el dios de la muerte entre en acción. –

Perdón por no presentarme con anticipación; Mi nombre es Lance Rivaille y como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta yo…soy el Dios de la muerte.

* * *

….

...

* * *

A las afueras de esta revuelta y activa ciudad, en las sombras de un espeso bosque se encuentra una mansión bastante cuidada y con solo dos habitantes dentro del lugar, se podría decir que en aquella mansión era una lugar de locos ¿la razón? una joven con la capacidad de transformarse en cualquier cosa pero siempre portando su bata de laboratorio y con sus característicos lentes gruesos, todos los días experimentaba en aquel lugar.

–¡Oye Levi! – De nuevo había sido ella, Hanji Zoe, recargada a un lado de la gran puerta del lugar esperando a su amigo donde este se encontraba arreglando su pañuelo en el cuello mientras sujetaba fuertemente una cajita negra en la palma de su mano. –¿Qué tienes allí?.– pregunto la morocha. –Son pastillitas ¿verdad? ya decía yo que te metías muchas cosas en el cuerpo solo porque eres inmortal ¿O son condones?, ¡no, no, no! Levi, nunca pensé que serias capaz de hacerme algo como eso a mi, la súper talentosa y hermooooosa científica Zoe, de acuerdo, estoy preparada enanin, estoy a tu merced.– con eso se recostó en el suelo con una supuesta pose sensual haciendo que el muchacho de cabellos negros como la noche chistara la boca para después colocar la cajita en el interior de un bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos.

–Idiota.– Fue lo único que menciono el muchacho de 18 años de edad colocándose su saco sobre los hombros y mirando de reojo a la muchacha que se encontraba aun en el suelo. –Date prisa cuatro ojos.– Menciono abriendo la puerta dejando que los rayos del sol y el aire fresco entraran por todo el lugar.

–Sabes el procedimiento ¿no?.– Se reincorporo la joven del suelo colocándose a unos dos metros del contrario observándolo con bastante seriedad. A los asistentes de los dioses se les pedía que cuando se trataba de trabajo optaran una posición seria.

–Todo irá bien, Zoe.– Respondió observándola con sus orbes color plata frío como la noche pero con una gran calidez oculta. –Solo es eliminar una vida humana, seguro será fácil, ya lo hemos hecho en el pasado será igual de fácil que siempre. ¿Dónde esta nuestro próximo objetivo?.–

_**Tomar enserio tu trabajo como dios de la muerte es primordial.**_

_**Ningún mortal es importante ni especial. **_

_**Solo debes llegar, tomar su alma y retirarte sin mas para el siguiente trabajo.**_

* * *

_**... **_

* * *

–_Fuimos asignados a esta ruidosa, ajetreada y asquerosa ciudad…_– Pensó Rivaille portando su elegante traje flotando sobre toda la ciudad junto con Hanji donde esta llevaba consigo una libreta donde tenia anotado la vida de las personas dueñas de los relojes de arena a punto de ser vaciados.

–¿Ese hospital?.– Pregunto el azabache sin apartar la mirada de aquel gran edificio blanco, algo en el le decía que dentro de una de las habitaciones alguien lo estaría esperando, tenia esa corazonada pero la voz de su asistente lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–Sip, al parecer el dueño de aquel reloj de arena tiene 16 años ademas esta enfermo y hospitalizado. Aun sigo investigando de que trata su enfermedad.–

–¿Cuánto crees que durará?.–

La joven dirigió su vista a su compañero llevándose la sorpresa de que este en su rostro transmitía preocupación, no entendía la razón. Suspiro y chasqueo los dedos para así aparecer el brillante reloj a lado suyo. –Hmm, juzgando la velocidad de la arena viviría como mucho una semana. –

–Zoe…deja de comer cuando estamos trabajando.– Le llamo la atención a la morocha que se encontraba comiendo una rosquilla de chocolate.

–Jajajaja perdón, es la costumbre.–

_**Con el beso de un dios de la muerte las personas fallecen.**_

_**Son solo mortales llenos de sentimientos negativos por ello,**_

_**ninguno es especial. **_

_**O eso es lo que pensaba.**_

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

–¡Eren!.– Grito una señora de cabellos cafés y mirada dulce, respondía al nombre de Carla Jeager. –El doctor me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, después regreso ¿esta bien?, descansa cariño.– Sin mas la madre del muchacho salió de la habitación.

El muchacho solo respondió con una sonrisa adornando en su rostro y cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su amado libro de poesía con el titulo _SOLITUDE _escucho un sonido proveniente de la ventana provocando que dirigiera su vista hacia aquel lugar.

–Hola ¿Cuál es tu….– Rivaille no logro terminar su pregunta ya que la figura del muchacho lo había dejado sin habla.

El color de sus cabellos eran café obscuro, piel bronceada, mejillas un poco rosadas pero lo que había cautivado a Rivaille eran los ojos del menor, no eran verdes ni azules parecían tener un color aguamarina, bastantes exóticos y brillantes.

–Soy Eren Jeager ¿tu eres?.–

–_¿Qué tipo de enfermedad?, ¿por qué alguien como el? se ve que es bueno ¿por que?. _– Mil y un preguntas se formaban en la cabeza de Rivaille pero como siempre su carismática amiga le interrumpía.

–¡Enanin! ¿qué pasa?.– Grito la de ojos marrón asomándose por la ventana.

.

_**Es verdad, no tengo que pensar nada fuera de mi trabajo.**_

_**Este mocoso es mi objetivo, pero… me siento extraño.**_

_**.**_

–¿¡QUÉ!?…¿P-Por qué esa señora esta en la ventana?, ¿en qué momento llego aquí? maldición es un efecto secundario de la medicina que me dieron. ¡Doctooooor!. –

–Cierra la maldita boca de una vez.– Grito de mala gana el ojiplateado intentando convencerse de que el dolor proveniente de su pecho no tenia nada que ver con el joven que estaba a unos metros de el.

–¿Eres….un ángel?.–

–No, soy el dios de la muerte. –

–¿Eh?. Acaso ¿has venido a matarme?.–

–No, no te matare.– Con eso se fue acercando a la camilla donde Eren se encontraba. –Vine aquí a dejarte morir, mi nombre es Lance Rivaille el Dios de la muerte, si te beso, se acabara todo en un instante.–

Eren se encontraba inmóvil después de escuchar todas aquellas palabras, dirigió su vista a una esquina de la habitación donde Hanji se encontraba observando todo con mucha atención, regreso su vista donde Rivaille anteriormente estaba parado para toparse cara a cara con el, poca era la distancia de sus rostros.

–Ya no habrá mas dolor y tristeza en tu vida Eren.–

* * *

…_**.**_

* * *

–Eren solo aguantara una semana mas, si utilizamos la medicina podríamos de alguna manera alargarle la vida pero si lo hacemos sus movimientos serán restringidos mas de lo que están ahora.– Dijo el doctor de nombre Erwin Smith a la madre del muchacho con bastante tristeza puesto que había cuidado a Eren desde que era pequeño y le había tomado bastante cariño.

–Estoy segura que el no lo soportaría.– Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la señora. –Solo quiero verlo sonreír de manera honesta y si se puede…hasta el final.–

–Seguiremos haciendo todo lo posible para que Eren regrese a su vida normal como antes, no se preocupe.–

–Muchísimas gracias doctor.–

–¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta sobre Eren?–

–Claro.–

–La otra vez se encontraba dibujando algo bastante extraño en una libreta, dígame señora Jeager ¿Eren a tenido un amigo que falleció hace tiempo?.–

Aquella pregunta había dejado atónita a la mujer, se puso pensativa intentando recordar su un amigo de su hijo había fallecido pero no, nadie. –No doctor, ¿por qué?.–

–Hmm ya veo, no es nada señora supongo que ideas mías. –

* * *

….

* * *

_**Si le beso acabara en un instante. **_

–_Estoy seguro de haberle explicado que pasaría si me acerco aun mas pero… ¿por qué no se aparta?._– Pensó Rivaille acortando aun mas la distancia entre ellos.

–Espe… ¡Pffft! jajajajaja ¡no! jajaja ¡N-no puedo parar de reírme! jajajajaja tiempo fuera por favor, jajaja. –

–_¿Se esta riendo?._– El rostro de Rivaille en ese momento era todo un poema, tenia sus ojos mas abiertos de lo normal ya que no podía creer que un mocoso se estuviera riendo de el.

–L-Lo que jaja quiero decir ¡jajajaja! esta es la primera vez que yo… tch jajajaja.– Continuo riendo a todo pulmón mientras Rivaille y Hanji continuaban mirándolo incrédulos por la reacción del muchacho, ¡estaba frente al dios de la muerte para llevarse su alma! no debería tomársela tan a la ligera. –Puedes besarme pero todavía no, primero debemos ser amigos jajajajajajaja ven mañana para volver a vernos Rivaille-san jajaja fue un gran placer y muy divertido conocerte.–

…

–¡NO ME JODAS!.– Grito Levi ya estando en su mansión sentado en uno de los sofás del salón principal, se sentía mas que enojado por la actitud del muchacho ya que se había burlado de el.

–¡Bésalo ya, así acabaras con todo esto!, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo Levi? ah, no me digas que te enamoraste a primera vista de el jajaja que lindo, mi pequeño amigo enamorado.–

–Estúpida.– Contesto bebiendo su té negro en una taza bastante elegante. –_Debería ser fácil y aun así no pude hacerlo… ¿qué me sucede?._– Suspiro para dirigir su mirada a su amiga. –¿Hay humanos que no lloran?–

–Los humanos son diferentes a los dioses de la muerte normalmente lloran, simplemente Eren es raro.–

Dejo su taza en una pequeña mesa junto a el para después chasquear los dedos y así tener el reloj de arena flotando delante suyo donde la vida que estaba corriendo en aquel objeto era de Eren.

Observo detenidamente la arena caer lentamente para después ver en el cristal la imagen del muchacho durmiendo tranquilamente en una cama del hospital, hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda había recargado su cabeza para seguir apreciando bastantes imágenes del transcurso de la vida de Eren desde que era un bebe hasta la fecha.

_**Regla numero uno:**_

_**No debes vigilar a un solo mortal en especifico, son todos o nadie .**_

Aquella norma había pasado como rayo por su mente, se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta que efectivamente la había roto pero algo en el le decía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, sonrío pero aquel gesto había sido bastante imperceptible además era la primera vez que sonreía.

Continuo observando las imágenes que le dejaba apreciar el cristal para después llevar su mano a la parte donde se agarraba la taza, alzarla y antes de darle un sorbo esta se termino rompiendo cayendo todo al suelo.

–¡Jajajajaja!, hoy no fue tu día de suerte Rivaille jajaja primero se burlan de ti y ahora se rompió tu taza.– Las burlas de Hanji no se hicieron esperar, era tanta su risa por lo que intento calmarse colocando sus manos en su estomago pero era un intento en falso.

–Mi taza.– susurro Levi con tono nostálgico casi con un aura negra alrededor haciendo que la morocha dirigiera su mirada hacia el. –Era mi favorita…–

–O-Oye enanin no te preocupes jeje aamm, después compramos otro.–

–No, la mala suerte corre por mis venas y se romperán de la misma manera.–

Y así continuo Hanji intentando tranquilizar a Rivaille hasta la madrugada.

* * *

…

* * *

_**Nosotros los dioses de la muerte no podemos llorar.**_

_**No necesitamos llorar.**_

_**Nuestras glándulas lacrimógenas ya han desaparecido.**_

…

Ya estando en cama portando un sencillo pijama se propuso al fin dormir después del terrible incidente con su taza. Antes de acostarse en su totalidad observo el reloj de arena de Eren que se encontraba en una mesa frente a su cama, suspiro pesadamente, se acostó y cerro los ojos.

–_Es verdad, no tengo tiempo para dudas, la hora de la muerte de Eren se esta acercando más y más…. Antes de que caiga toda la arena._– Y sin mas se quedo dormido.

* * *

….

* * *

Al día siguiente se dirigió al hospital acompañado por Hanji, se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Eren ninguno de ellos se animaba a entrar de buenas a primeras y arrebatarle el alma hasta que Rivaille se animo a primero tocar a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta ingreso al lugar dando por hecho que el muchacho se encontraba durmiendo.

Para la sorpresa de los dos el muchacho no estaba en la cama; Rivaille se asusto al no encontrarlo, temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado o que lo habían transferido de hospital.

–¿Han venido a visitar a Eren?.– Pregunto amablemente una enfermera asustando aun mas a los dos muchachos.

–Si. – Contestaron Hanji y Levi en unísono intentando calmarse después de ser sorprendidos, habían olvidado por completo que los demás mortales los podían ver como humanos normales.

–Esta fuera en el jardín pueden ir a verlo.–

–Gracias, con su permiso. –

…

El jardín del lugar era bastante extenso con el pasto mas verde y fresco que podría existir en este mundo, habían bastantes clases de flores por todo el lugar, un camino de piedras del hospital hacia un kiosco donde la sombra era muy fresca igual que los altos y fuertes arboles que debajo de uno de ellos se encontraba Eren sentado sintiendo el aire acariciar su rostro mientras cantaba en voz baja una canción que por alguna razón conocía pero se le hacia bastante familiar.

_Der innere Reichtum der Leute ist_

_wie Licht, durch Farbgies hereinzuscheinen_

_Das angeneme tägliche Leben Ist_

_wie ein Kerzenlicht._

_Die sehr weite grüne Erde_

_Das reiche schöne Wasser_

_Die grandjose Natur sorgt immer noch für ihre Kinder._[*]

–¿Esta bien que no estés descansando mocoso?.– Aquella había sido la voz de Rivaille llegando por detrás sorprendiendo un poco a Eren.

–¡Rivaille-san! has venido a verme jajaja.– Saludo entusiasmado aun sentado en el suelo.

–Eren, sabes el por qué vine a…– Fue sorpresivamente interrumpido por el muchacho con un tono bastante despreocupado. –Has venido a matarme ¿no es verdad?, ya me lo contaste el otro día, aunque no lo hicieras moriría igualmente.– Ante aquella respuesta Rivaille quedo atónito e inmóvil. –Solo puedo vivir un poco mas eso ya lo se, dicen que mi corazón no esta bien.–

–_¿Qué le sucede?._–

–¡Hola muchacho mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe!– Saludo cortésmente la joven sentándose junto a Eren mientras Rivaille seguía de pie intentando procesar lo que había dicho antes.

–¿No lamentas… no poder estar vivo mas tiempo?.– Cuestiono el ojiplateado algo preocupado.

–Mi madre me dijo, que no viviré tanto como otras personas y que por eso debería sonreír mas que ellos ¿sabes? es una perdida usar ese tiempo para llorar.– Contesto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para después levantarse. –Así que voy a aprovechar cada uno de los días que me quedan, sonreiré por que no me detendré por una enfermedad, quiero conocer, dibujar para volverme un profesional en ello anhelo leer muchos libros sobretodo del océano, dicen que es salada jajaja estoy muy ocupado como para entristecerme, porque quiero meter cada uno de los días en mi memoria. Ademas bueno…yo quiero leer "_Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada"._– Confeso avergonzado mientras Levi no sabia como reaccionar ante aquello, aun no podía creer que lo estuvieran tratando así si era el Dios de la muerte al que todos deberían temer.

–Es hora de que nos vayamos.– Dijo el de mirada gélida alejándose del mas joven.

–¿Eh?.–

–Lárgate a tu habitación, debes descansar. Hasta luego, Eren.– Y con eso se retiro del lugar junto con su asistente algo molesta ya que deseaba hablar un poco mas con el muchacho mientras que Eren se quedo aun de pie viendo como los dos extraños e interesantes jóvenes se alejaban.

–_Rivaille-san ¿no? jejeje soy muy feliz._– Pensó Eren para después recostarse en el césped observando el cielo azul. –_Gracias…_–

* * *

…

* * *

Se encontraban caminando por la ciudad hasta que a lo lejos Rivaille diviso una enorme librería, ingreso al lugar saludando cortésmente a los empleados pasando por todos los estantes repletos de libros, en esta ocasión se encontraba solo ya que Hanji se había quedado en una panadería comprando pastelitos.

Ingreso al área de poesía donde una infinidad de libros se encontraban con distintos temas en ellos, unos hablaban sobre amor, otros de separación y otro, pero uno en particular que había llamado bastante la atención a Rivaille era sobre uno con el nombre de _SOLITUDE _donde hablaba sobre la reencarnación y de distintos temas, lo extraño era que no tenia autor, decidió dejar eso a un lado para seguir buscando un libro en especifico.

Cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido en un lugar un tanto apartado encontró el libro en un carrito de la librería donde otros mas de distintos autores estaban allí, fue corriendo hacia aquel lugar pero antes de tomar el libro se le quedo viendo ya que no sabia por que era tanta su necesidad de encontrarlo.

–_"Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" ¿eh?, maldición ¿en que estoy pensando? tengo que terminar el trabajo._–

Al termino de unos veinte minutos o mas salió del lugar con un ligero rubor en las mejillas encontrando a Hanji recargada en el vidrio comiendo un pan, después de llamarle nuevamente la atención por estar comiendo todo el tiempo se encaminaron para regresar a su mansión.

* * *

…

Sabado.

* * *

–_Tengo que darme prisa, es solo un trabajo, es un simple mortal maldita sea, ¡debo quitarle la vida!._–

Nuevamente los dos se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Eren pero cuando ya estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de abrirla esta fue rápidamente abierta por alguien mas.

–¿Hmm?.– La dulce señora se quedo observando detenidamente a los dos jóvenes que se le presentaban para después sonreírles. –¿Son amigos de Eren?.– Pregunto dulcemente.

–Si.– Contestaron.

–¿Cuales son sus nombres?.–

–Rivaille y Hanji, señora.– Respondió la morocha abrazando por los hombros al azabache.

–Ya veo, bueno iré de compras un momento sean buenos con el ¿esta bien?.– Con eso salió del lugar dejando a los tres jóvenes solos.

–_Mierda, son exactamente iguales._–

La primera en ingresar al lugar fue Hanji saludando a Eren pero cuando este se percato de la presencia de Rivaille aun observando a su madre alejándose se sintió bastante emocionado. –¡Rivaille-san! mira esto.– El ojigris al escuchar la voz del contrario llamándolo dirigió su vista hacia el. –Me compraron esto ¿no es genial?.– El corazón de Levi se achico al ver que en las manos del mas joven tenia el libro _Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada _, velozmente llevo sus manos hacia atrás escondiendo algo en su espalda. –¿¡Qué escondiste!?.–

–¡Nada idiota!, olvidado.–

Eren velozmente se acerco a Rivaille para lograr ver desde la orilla de su cama lo que este estaba ocultando llevándose la sorpresa de que era el mismo libro que su madre le había comprado y ademas le había mostrado a Levi.

–¿Esto es para mi?.– Señalo el libro sentándose bien en la cama a la vez que el azabache se lo entregaba.

–No, bueno es que no pero si, lo compre pero no tsk… si.–

–Oye, calmate.– Dijo Hanji dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo.

–Pero no necesitas dos al mismo tiempo.– Extendió su mano para que Eren le devolviera el libro puesto que había sido en vano habérselo comprado si ya lo tenia.

–Si que lo necesito.– Abrazo los dos libros sonriéndole dulcemente al azabache. –Leeré ambos, comenzare con el que tu me diste ¿si?. –

_**¿Cómo puedes sonreír de esa manera a un Dios de la muerte como yo?**_

_**Sobretodo… sonreírme a mi. **_

Su mirada fría poco a poco se fue suavizando para así observar a Eren con un dulzura y sin que el se diera cuenta en su rostro una sonrisa estaba adornando su rostro acompañada de una pequeña risa.

–Mocoso.–

El ojiaqua inmediatamente se ruborizo al ver el rostro de Levi, aunque fuera una sonrisa algo pequeña era muy hermosa aparte lo había dejado mas que sorprendido ya que desde que lo había conocido nunca lo había visto sonreír.

–Has sonreído.–

–¿Eh?.–

–Debo pedir un deseo.–

–¡ESTUPIDO!…¡GOSSE!.–

–Jajajaja oye Rivaille-san.–

–¿¡QUÉ!?.–

–Te llamare cuando este en el cielo.–

–No hay teléfonos en el cielo.–

–Entonces te mandare una carta.–

–Tampoco hay oficinas de correo. –

–Entonces cuando muera no llores ¿si?.– Ante aquello los ojos de Levi se obscurecieron y su buen humor de antes se había ido.

–¡Ay mi niño!, no te preocupes, los dioses de la muerte no pueden llorar. – Comento Hanji sentada en la orilla de la cama con las piernas cruzadas dándole poca importancia a la conversación.

–Que raro.–

–Todo lo que tenga que ver con Rivaille es raro.–

_**Tengo que darme prisa y besarlo.**_

_**¿Por qué me es tan difícil?.**_

* * *

…

* * *

–Enanin, estas empezando a olvidarlo ¿no es así? sobre lo de nuestra misión. – Comento la joven recargada en la puerta de la habitación del ojiplata.

–Si.– Contesto sin muchos ánimos observando la cerradura de la cajita negra en sus manos, tenia bastante curiosidad de saber que era lo que llevaba en su interior puesto que desde que tiene memoria aquel objeto siempre había estado con el pero nunca y hasta la fecha a encontrado la llave.

–Debes darte prisa y llevarte su alma antes de que caiga el ultimo grano de arena ¿entiendes?, nunca te había visto en este estado ¿te sientes mal?.–

–No, estoy bien solo algo cansado.– Metió de nuevo la cajita en el bolsillo de su pantalón obscuro.

–Esta bien, te dejare descansar. – Abrió la puerta para luego despedirse del azabache y cerrarla nuevamente.

Unos segundos bastaron para que abriera velozmente una ventana de su habitación siendo golpeado por el frío de afuera, inhalo aire y después salto para desaparecer, pero con una idea en mente. _–Mientras duerme, lo besare suavemente porque cuando esta despierto, __**su sonrisa se interpone en mi camino.**__–_

* * *

…

* * *

El lugar estaba completamente obscuro y vacío, ninguna enfermera ni doctor rondando ni conversando, todo se encontraba en silencio excelente oportunidad para arrebatarle rápido el alma al muchacho de ojos brillantes y hermosa sonrisa, para no hacer ningún ruido al caminar opto por flotar y cuando al fin había abierto la puerta piso el suelo al ver que Eren no estaba en la cama, mil y un ideas malas pasaron por su mente, sintió miedo y desesperación y sin mas emprendió la carrera por todo el lugar, había sido tan precavido al entrar pero al no encontrar a Eren no le importo ser atrapado y echado del lugar.

–_¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿A donde habrá ido en mitad de la noche? ¡EREEEN!._– Opto por salir flotando del lugar para colocarse sobre el gran edificio buscando con la mirada al muchacho sin resultado hasta que en una parte de la azotea logro divisar una figura por lo que se acerco hacia aquel lugar. –¡EREN!.– Grito.

–¿Rivaille-san?.– Volteo para ver al azabache descendiendo poco a poco pero este estaba mas que enojado cuando lo había encontrado.

–¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?. ¡DIMEE!, estas enfermo idiota, ¿¡por qué no estas descansando como una persona nor… – No logro terminar ya que al prestar mas atención en el rostro de Eren este tenia bastantes lagrimas acumuladas y unas mojando sus mejillas sorprendiendo bastante a Rivaille. –¿Eren?.–

El mas joven comenzó a limpiar su rostro con las mangas de su blusa de hospital para después abrazarse a el mismo intentando tranquilizar su llanto. –¿Todo este tiempo has estado llorando solo?.– Pregunto Rivaille acercándose al muchacho.

–Yo…tsk, no tengo un papá, así que todo este tiempo ha sido mamá y yo.– Lagrimas siguieron cayendo de sus ojos mojando sus mangas. –Mamá siempre me sonreía, pero estoy muy seguro de que se sentirá muy sola…aaggg. ¡yo no se como pedirle perdón!, no, no quiero morir.–

En silencio se quito su saco para después colocárselo al ojiaqua en la cabeza sorprendiendo a este. –¿Rivaille-san?.–

–_Si tan solo fuera el ángel que creíste que era, no tendría que verte llorar de esta forma. Yo solo puedo robar porque soy… un Dios de la muerte, se suponía que debía acabar con tu vida, se suponía que iba a ser fácil. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer?… ¡Quiero que sigas viviendo!._– Fue lo que pensó al momento de dar la media vuelta y retirarse del lugar dejando solo a Eren, no soportaba verlo aun mas así ya que ponía mas difícil su misión y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo….

_**Regla numero dos:**_

_**Por ningún motivo debes sentir el sentimiento de "amor" hacia alguien mas.**_

_**Aquella norma, había sido rota.**_

* * *

…

* * *

–Levi, queda poca arena. Hoy será su último día.– No recibió respuesta por lo que continuo. –Morirá aunque lo dejemos solo, no podemos salvarlo. Al menos, déjala dormir rápidamente.– Sonrío nostálgicamente la joven al ver como Rivaille estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana observando los arboles y sintiendo el aire en su rostro aun sosteniendo en mano la extraña cajita.

–_Si al menos yo fuera un ángel, no sabes como desearía ser un ángel… _– Pensó para después levantarse y salir por la ventana, Hanji comprendió que Levi necesitaba ir solo a ver a Eren.

….

Se encontraba acostado en su cama hojeando su libreta de dibujo un tanto feliz y triste a la vez, suspiro pesadamente para después abrazarlo y dirigir su mirada hacia la gran ventana que estaba a lado suyo cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta lo sorprendió pero al ver que se trataba de Rivaille lo recibió con una sonrisa.

–Genial, Rivaille-san vino a visitarme jajajaja.–Comenzó a toser acompañado por un gran dolor de garganta. –Lo siento, me lo dijo el doctor que no puedo levantarme para nada; Por cierto, allí dejé tu saco, muchas gracias.– Señalo una mesa de la habitación pero el azabache le ignoro para así subirse a la cama y colocarse sobre el muchacho.

–Eren, lo siento pero se te ha acabado el tiempo y he venido a llevarme tu alma. Acabara en un instante, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos… Adiós. – Su voz se sentía como un puñal para el mas joven pero Rivaille tenia que hacerlo rápido si no le dolería aun mas.

–Lo entiendo.– Sonrío y rápidamente abrazo a Rivaille atrayéndolo hacia el para darle un beso en los labios, dejando al azabache inmóvil. –¡Lo he hecho!.– Lo soltó y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. –Jajajaja, sin importar lo que pasara yo quería tener…mi..primer beso…contigo…Hei.. – Y con eso, dio su ultimo respiro dejando confundido a Rivaille, se sentía vacío, triste, perdido… solo.

* * *

…

* * *

_**La arena ha dejado de caer, se ha acabado.**_

_**Todo realmente se ha acabado.**_

Y nuevamente allí había sobre la gran mesa de cristal otro reloj de arena con unos cuantos granos aun sin caer y que nunca caerán ya que el alma del joven había sido arrebatada a tiempo, el Dios de la muerte había terminado con éxito otro trabajo.

–Lo lograste a tiempo antes de que cayese toda la arena.– Dijo Hanji detrás de Rivaille intentando "animarlo" de cierta manera pero el se sentía de lo peor, sus fríos ojos se habían obscurecido, sus labios sellados y su mirada perdida en el brillante reloj de arena.

Delineo aquel objeto con suma tristeza y dolor cuando en eso en uno de los bolsillos del saco que le había prestado a Eren sintió algo pesado y el sonido de que algo se estaba arrugando, metió su mano y lo que saco fue una hoja doblada y una llave un poco oxidada, no le dio importancia al segundo objeto, abrió la hoja y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el contenido de la hoja que ademas de tener algo escrito tenia igual unos pequeños dibujos en el donde aparecían Eren, Levi y Hanji.

_"Rivaille-san._

_Te ruego que por favor no me olvides… no de nuevo, fue realmente divertido pasar esta semana contigo jajaja hiciste que olvidara por un momento mi dolor y soledad. Muchas gracias. Espero vernos pronto jajajaja. Gracias por todo._

_Eren." _

En ese momento las palabras que hace tiempo el muchacho le había dicho resonaron en su mente.

_**"Así que voy a aprovechar cada uno de los días que me quedan, **_

_**sonreiré por que no me detendré por una enfermedad."**_

_**"Te llamare."**_

_**"Entonces, te escribiré una carta"**_

_**"¡Rivaille-san vino a visitarme!"**_

_**"¿Eres un ángel?"**_

_**"No llores ¿si?."**_

La joven morocha continuaba observando al ojigris cuando de repente este, sin mas… comenzó a llorar.

–¡EREN!.– Grito dejándose caer de rodillas aferrándose a la carta y llave, sus frías lagrimas continuaron descendiendo mojando sus mejillas y el suelo, se sentía fatal ya que mientras mas lloraba y cerraba los ojos la viva imagen del ojiaqua invadía su cabeza. –Agg… ¡NO! ¿¡POR QUÉ!?.–

–L-Levi, ¿e-estas bien?.–

–¡Lo siento Eren, lo siento, lo siento..!–

_¿Por qué lloro?._

_"Los dioses de la muerte no pueden llorar."_

_Lloro por que tu metiste todas las cosas divertidas y tiernas en mi,_

_Siempre me sonreías, después de decirte que te arrebataría el alma, tu no temiste de mi en ningún momento ¿por que?._

_Me sonreías pero yo no puedo, soy muy frío ¡lo siento!, siento no haberte dado nada a cambio._

_"No me olvides… no de nuevo"._

_¿A que te refieras con el "de nuevo"?_

_No entiendo nada… Pero algo te digo, yo nunca te olvidare._

_Por que tu imagen está grabada en mi mente y nunca desaparecerá._

_No pude agradecerte que siempre me sonreías y nunca temiste de mi._

_De veras te quería…_

_... _

_**Regla numero tres:**_

_**No debes llorar.**_

_**... **_

El sonido del viento golpeando a las hojas de los arboles se escuchaban por todo el lugar, los pétalos de las flores se desprendieron para adornar el bosque danzando y algunas entrando a la gran mansión donde solo el sollozo del Dios de la muerte se hacia escuchar, el llanto del mas fuerte, el de la mirada mas fría, pero con un poco de calidez oculta en ellos, gracias a un joven mortal que nunca temió de el.

–Le-Levi, no llores.– Dijo Hanji abrazando al azabache y acariciando los cabellos de este. De repente, un brillo proveniente de la mesa de cristal llamo la atención de la joven dirigiendo su vista hacia aquel lugar. –¡Levi!, ¡Levi mira eso!. ¡Levi!.– Grito desesperadamente haciendo que Rivaille se limpiara las lagrimas de sus ojos y ver a su asistente y después el lugar al que estaba apuntando llevándose la sorpresa de que el brillo venia del reloj de arena de Eren.

–¡La arena de Eren, esta volviendo!.– Grito a la vez que seguía de rodillas en el mismo lugar observando detenidamente como la arena regresaba a su lugar de origen aun produciendo un hermoso brillo, los dos muchachos no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando ya que eso nunca había pasado. –No puede ser… ¿por qué?.–

–Son tus lagrimas ¡ahora entiendo!, solo los Dioses de la muerte no pueden llorar… Dios, Levi tu jajaja ¡esto es un milagro!.– Gritaba emocionada Hanji aun observando el objeto. –Esto es un caso realmente raro, las lagrimas que un Dios de la muerte da por la persona que ama y dejar que viva. – En eso su mirada la dirigió a las manos de Rivaille donde en una de ellas tenia la llave que Eren había metido en el bolsillo de su saco negro. –Esa llave, ¿acaso será?.–

–¿Qué cosa?.–

–¿Aun tienes contigo la cajita negra?.–

–Si.–

–Dámela.– El azabache introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para entregarle a Hanji la cajita junto con la llave, la morocha introdujo la llave en la cerradura y así girarla sorprendiendo los dos al ver como la tapa de la caja se abría, se miraron mutuamente y enseguida Rivaille sostuvo la caja en sus manos para así abrirla quedando… completamente atónito.

–No puede ser.–

* * *

….

* * *

–¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Eren!.–

–_Escucho como gritan mi voz, ¿que pasa?, ¿por qué se escuchan tan desesperados?._– Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con los rostros llorosos de su madre y enfermeras, no comprendía que era lo que había pasado y a la vez se sentía un poco mareado. como si le hubieran arrebatado algo importante. –¿Mamá?.–

–¡Eren!.– La dulce señora abrazo fuertemente a su hijo mientras lagrimas de susto y alegría seguían cayendo de sus ojos. –¡No puedo creerlo!, pensé que no volverías a despertar.– Enseguida las enfermeras se retiraron del lugar para dejarlos a solas.

Tenia la mirada perdida en el techo aun confundido y bastante mareado, tenia la sensación de que algo había pasado. –Mamá, siento como si todo este tiempo hubiera..estado soñando, todo, todo este tiempo.– Correspondió el abrazo de su madre a la vez que sus ojos de llenaban de lagrimas.

–¿Fue una pesadilla?.–

–No.– Contesto. –Soñé con un ángel.–

* * *

…

**_Por favor, te suplico, que sigas sonriendo._**

**_Continua encantando a las personas con tu brillante presencia._**

**_Llena a todo el mundo de esperanza ¿entiendes?, como antes._**

**_Pero sobretodo… sigue viviendo, mocoso._**

* * *

Dos semanas después.

* * *

–Así que jajaja un Dios que tiene el poder de un ángel ¿no?.– Comento divertida Hanji sentada en la rama de un árbol a uno metros de Rivaille donde este portaba unos pantalones blancos, botas hasta la rodilla y una camisa negra; Este se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol mas alto vigilando a Eren desde la distancia.

–Idiota.–

–¡Vamos enanin ponte de buen humor!, no puedo creer que tengas ese poder, eres raro ¿lo sabias?.–

–Me siento bien pero todos, absolutamente todos los recuerdos que tuvo conmigo desaparecieron a cambio de seguir viviendo, seguramente… el no me recordara jamás.– Suspiro sosteniendo la llave que portaba colgando en el cuello la que le había dado Eren. –Me pregunto si mejorara. –

–Ahora depende de el.–

–Lo se, pero…. –

–Descuida.– Sonrío. –La vida algún día les dará a ustedes dos otra oportunidad para reencontrarse. –

–Tsk.. ¿eso crees?.–

–Por supuesto, lo que cuenta es que en otra vida ustedes lograron estar juntos hasta el final de los tiempos, en esta fueron separados, tal vez algo mejor les espera en el futuro.– Salto de la rama para comenzar a flotar en el aire, enseguida Rivaille se levanto dándole un ultimo vistazo a Eren.

–Adiós.– Susurro.

–¿Eh?.– Volteo a ver la ventana de su habitación acercándose a este buscando con la mirada algo o alguien.

–¿Qué sucede Eren?.– Pregunto una muchacha de nombre Mikasa Ackerman a la vez que cargaba una maleta del castaño ya que lo habían dado de alta.

–¿A quién buscas?.– Aquella voz pertenecía a un muchacho rubio con coleta de caballo y con hermosos ojos azul cielo, su nombre era Armin Arlet, el mejor amigo del ojiaqua. –¿Emm Eren?.–

–¿Qué?, jajaja no, nada, creí haber escuchado a alguien afuera, pero creo que eran ideas mías.– Se reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –Mejor ya vámonos.–

–¡Si!.– Contesto Mikasa saliendo de la habitación.

–No olvides aquella libreta.– Señalo Armin dicho objeto siguiendo a la muchacha. –Te esperamos afuera.–

–¡Ah!, es cierto, gracias ya los alcanzo.– Recogió la libreta para hojearla un poco topándose con unos dibujos algo extraños, en unas hojas tenían plasmadas unas alas juntas una apuntando al lado derecho y otra al izquierdo, en otras parecía un ejercito pero había una en particular que lo dejo algo impresionado, era un retrato de cuerpo completo echo a pluma de alguien dando la espalda portando una capa con las alas que había hecho hojas otras, no podía saber quien era la persona a la que había dibujado ya que no tenia rostro.

–¡Eren!.– Grito Mikasa trayendo de nuevo a la realidad al muchacho.

–¡Ya voy!.– Con eso salió del edificio acompañado por sus dos amigos para así regresar a casa.

…

–Vámonos Zoe.–

–¡Dime Hanji no Zoe!.– Gritaba la castaña aun flotando.

–¡Ja!, vamos a nuestro siguiente trabajo.–

–¿Trabajo?, ¿cual?, jajajaja ¿matar o revivir?.–

–No lo se.– Salto de la misma forma de la rama para después flotar junto con Hanji alejándose poco a poco del hospital. –Zoe. –

–¿Hmm?.–

–Deja de comer.–

–Perdón… –

_**En esta ruidosa, ajetreada y sucia ciudad.**_

_**Tuve la oportunidad de reencontrarme con el mocoso que una vez me conquisto en otra vida.**_

_**Nunca sabremos en que manera reencarnaremos, ni siquiera si una vez lo hicimos.**_

_**Continuare teniendo la esperanza de volver a reencontrarnos pero esta vez como humanos normales.**_

_**Y aunque el no me pueda ver yo seguiré vigilandolo a la distancia o a través… del hermoso reloj de arena.**_

_**F i n.**_

* * *

….

* * *

_**N / A:**_

_¡Holi mis criaturitas del yaoi con porno! JAJAJAJA. ¿Cómo han estado? espero que muy bien, bueeeeeeno, espero les haya gustado este extraño y muy…si extraño One-shot jajaja. ¿Me han extraño?, ¿no? jejeje bueno -llora.-_

_Quiero pedirles disculpas por no actualizar nada de nada pero estuve en periodo de exámenes y bueno, tuve que estudiar como loca pero pronto actualizare._

_Hmmm, en mi opinión este escrito no termino angst jajajaja ya que en el mundo de los titanes se quedaron juntos hasta morir por causas naturales y en el mundo donde Rivaille era un Dios de la muerte pues…si, se separaron pero lo mas importante es que no mate a nadie ¡JAJAJAJAJA!._

_La __canción que canta Eren es la de Vogel im Kafig._

**_Dejen rewievs por favor, son gratis. (?)_**

_¡Las quiero mucho hermosas y espero tengan un hermoso día y mañana comiencen la semana muy muy bien!._

_Les mando muchos besos y abrazos de oso panda._

_Y para las que tienen duda de que fue lo que estuvo en la cajita es... chan chan chaaaaaan... condones ¡JAJAJA! xDDD _

...

_Por __cierto, la tercera vida que ellos tuvieron se encuentra en **Las alas que nunca se encontraron... **por ello menciono otra vez el libro de SOLITUDE._

_Ya Nee ! ! !_


End file.
